The Impossible
by HollandMarie
Summary: We all know vampires can't get pregnant-Rosalie's proved that. But what happens when Alice defies all we know? What happens when the impossible becomes possible? Story better than the summary. Post Breaking Dawn. A&J. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**My second fan fiction, part of The Impossible Trilogy.**

**A&J.**

**Kinda cliffhanger-y.**

**A little smoother than **Do You Trust Me? **but still kinda rough.**

**Post Breaking Dawn, cause that's awesome.**

**Mwahaha.**

**So enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Alice's POV

I replayed the vision in my head several times. I was laying on a bed, surrounded by my family.

But there was something very different about me. I was pregnant. But how? We all knew that was impossible. Rosalie had proven it time and time again.

But at the same time, it was true. My visions didn't lie.

I looked to Jasper; he was standing at my side, waiting for me to tell him what I saw.

A wave of fear ran through my body. How would I tell him?

"What did you see?" he asked, looking worried.

"I.... I saw... myself." I said. He waited for me to continue. "I was pregnant."

He didn't move.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" I shook him gently. He still didn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice's POV

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Jasper said.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I said, putting my hand over my stomach.

I felt something. Pulling my shirt up just enough to see my stomach, I saw the evidence.

There was the slightest bump, barely visible. A wave of fear ran through my body again.

I looked up at Jasper. "what should we do?" he asked, staring at me.

"we should tell Carlisle." I said.

Jasper nodded, and we left our room, walking quickly to the family room.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said, looking and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the love seat.

"Yes?" he responded.

"um..." he said, looking at me.

"I had a vision." I said, seeing as my husband couldn't speak properly at the moment.

Carlisle's expression suddenly became serious. "about?" he asked.

"well... I was pregnant." I looked at the ground.

"that's impossible." Carlisle said.

"apparently not." I showed him my bump.

"how?" he said, deep in thought.

"has it ever actually been proven impossible? Maybe it's such a rarity that it's never happened." I said after a few moments.

We were all silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favorites && reviews and stuff.**

**:)**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter three

Alice's POV

Carlisle figured I had about two months of pregnancy ahead of me. The baby was, without a doubt, fully vampire. We were all wondering how it was able to grow, because it definitely was.

The day after I found out, I was already visibly pregnant.

We had just moved to Denali, Alaska; we had to stay close to Forks for Jacob's sake. Tanya's family had welcomed us with open arms, allowing us to build a house next to theirs.

Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob had gone hunting for the weekend.

Now it was Monday and we were waiting to tell them about the baby.

"Rosalie is going to freak out." I said.

"She wouldn't dare do anything rash." Jasper said, smiling at me.

I forced a smile. Maybe she would be fine, and I was worrying for nothing.

I heard Emmett's jeep pull off the highway and onto the road leading to the house, and tensed up.

"don't worry." Jasper said.

"kinda hard not to." I answered. But, as always, he made me. I felt a wave of patience hit me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "stupid empath." I muttered under my breath.

He laughed, and I punched him lightly in the arm.

Then the front door opened, and Renesmee came in ahead of everyone else.

She ran over to Jasper and me. "hi auntie Alice!" she said.

"hi Nessie." I hugged her.

Everyone else came in then. Edward looked at me, shock in his eyes. He had read my mind. He knew.

"Edward said you had to tell us something. What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"well.... I'm pregnant." I said.

Bella gasped, Emmett laughed, and Rosalie simply stared.

"how?" Bella asked.

I looked to Jasper. "apparently it isn't impossible. It just hasn't happened until now." he said.

Bella smiled, hugging me. "I'm so happy for you!" she said.

I forced a smile again, looking to Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett smiled, but didn't move from Rosalie's side. She was still staring at me, hatred in her eyes.

"Rosalie?" I said quietly. She reacted by storming out of the house.

Emmett ran after her. I could feel the tearless sobs coming. Jasper put his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shirt.

"it's okay Alice. She'll get over it. Just give her time." he said.

"i know... but I just don't want her mad at us. Its not our fault." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Alice's POV

A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie came back, both smiling.

Rosalie hugged me. "I'm happy for you."

I smiled. "you're not upset?"

"not at all." she seemed sincere... I wonder what Emmett had said to her....

"How long do you think?" she asked.

"about two months." I said.

Rosalie nodded, still smiling.

"it's going to grow fast." I said, looking at my stomach.

"looks like it already has." Emmett said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"i wonder if it's a boy or girl..." I murmured.

"Hm.... well I guess it will be a surprise." Jasper said, smiling at me.

"In more ways than one." I laughed.

Looking around to everyone in the room, I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and I doubled over.

"what's wrong?" Jasper said, helping me stand.

"I... I don't.. know..." I said, wincing.

He picked me up. "someone call Carlisle! He's at the hospital!" that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Alice's POV

I woke up to find myself in the bed in Jasper and my room. I looked around, confused.

"Alice? Are you awake?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "What happened?"

"well, you fainted. We aren't sure how...." Jasper said.

I looked at him, fear filling my body. Iis the baby okay?"

he nodded. "It wasn't even effected."

I smiled.

"how do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel fine, now." I said, sitting up.

He nodded again.

Then Carlisle walked in, and looked to me. "Oh, good. You're awake." he said.

"how is any of this possible?" I asked.

"i don't know. You seem to be going against everything we thought was fact." he said, laughing slightly. There was worry in his voice.

I sat there for a moment, then stood up.

"Maybe you should rest." Jasper said, standing next to me.

"Jasper, I feel fine."

"But obviously something is wrong." he said.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere by me just lying here!" i snapped back at him, and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alice's POV

I ran outside, angry with myself already for yelling at Jasper. I sat on the edge of the porch, staring into the woods surrounding the house.

After a few moments, I heard the door open behind me, and Jasper came to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry."

"No, you aren't. I wasn't thinking about what you wanted. Only your safety."

"Well, you have good reason to. But I just feel so... useless, now." I said.

"You are definitely not useless." he said, putting his arm around me. "you are doing the most important job now."

"It doesn't feel like it." I said.

"It is." he smiled.

After a few moments, I asked, "Do you even want this baby?"

"I want whatever makes you happy." he said, but his smile vanished.

"Don't worry about me, Jazz." I said.

"I can't help but worry... You have no idea how it felt when I saw you, in so much pain, and I couldn't stop it from hurting you..." he stared off into space.

"I'll be fine. If that's the price, I'm willing to pay it." I put my hand on my stomach.

"Okay. Then I am too." he said, smiling again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Alice's POV

I was constantly watched, never alone. I suppose it was getting annoying, but I put up with it.

After two days of never leaving the house, we went hunting. It was getting hard for me to run, and I couldn't hunt as well as before.

We were on our way home, running, when I felt the same severe pain, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Alice!" Jasper said, picking me up bridal style.

This time I didn't faint. I used all my strength to stay conscious.

Jasper ran, carrying me, home. He put me back on our bed, and a moment later Carlisle came.

"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle said.

I put my hand on my stomach, so I could keep myself from screaming again. I felt something, something moving.

A kick.

"It's... kicking..." I said quietly; the pain was overwhelming.

"that's what is causing all of this..." Jasper said, staring at me.

And then it all stopped. The pain, the kicking.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

I looked at him, fear in my eyes. "I think so..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, please try to keep in mind I wrote this a year ago. It's way rough, and the chapters are short, but still. :)**

* * *

chapter eight

Alice's POV

"Alice, this baby is killing you." Jasper said pleadingly.

"I can't, Jasper. I just can't." I couldn't look at him, his words hurt.

"I can't lose you. I won't lose you." he said.

I still didn't look at him. "You won't."

he forced me to look at him. "Alice, please don't go through with this."

"I have to." I said seriously.

Jasper walked out of the room, leaving me standing there, alone, shocked, hurt.

After a few moments, I went after him.

I found him outside, on the edge of the lake behind the houses.

"jasper?" I asked, walking up to him slowly.

He didn't answer. I walked up behind him.

"Jasper? Jasper, honey?" I said softly.

He turned to face me, a grim expression on his face.

I smiled, trying to make him relax.

It didn't work.

"Alice, you know how I feel. Why even bother talking about it?"

"because I don't want to fight. I don't want you angry."

he sighed, looking back to the lake. "neither do I. But I will if I must."

"Please, just listen to me for a minute." I pleaded.

"Okay." he said, turning to look at me again.

"I know the risks. I know the pain. I know what this must be putting you through. But I'm willing to go through all that, willing to go through anything for this baby."

"I know that's how you feel. But what I don't get is _why._" he said.

"Now that I know we have a chance, a chance at a family, I want it. I would never forgive myself if I didn't go through with this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, well, sorry.**

**I know this story sucks.**

**I wrote a year ago.**

**I sucked at writing.**

**I still do, really.**

**Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter nine

Alice's POV

We were silent for a moment, standing in the glow of the sunset. I suppose it would be romantic, if we weren't arguing.

Finally, Jasper spoke. "I understand." he smiled.

"I knew you would." I said, and he put his arms around me.

"But, I just have one question. Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"No. but I will be." he laughed. I laughed with him.

We stood on the edge of the lake, watching the sunset.

Then I had a vision. It was me, lying in my bed again, my eyes closed. Jasper was staring at me, sadness clear on his face. Rosalie was standing against the far wall, holding a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Alice? What do you see?"

"I..." I was terrified, I couldn't be... dead? Could I? "I saw the baby."

"Was something wrong?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"um.. yes."

He turned me around, to look me in the eyes. "what was it?"

"I... I think... something happened to me..." I said.

He didn't react for a moment. "What exactly do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Jasper shook his head. "I knew this was a bad idea. This baby will kill you." he said, looking at me, fearing for my life.


	10. Chapter 10 through 16

Chapter ten

Alice's POV

"jasper, calm down. We can't be sure that is what it was." I said.

"are you actually willing to risk your life for this baby?" he asked.

"yes." I said.

"even after you see yourself, die giving birth to it?" he shuddered at the thought.  
"i told you, I'm not sure what I saw!" I shrieked, running through the dark night into the house.

I only stopped once I was in the room Jasper and I shared, sitting against the wall with the door locked. It wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to get in, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

I sat there for an immeasurable length of time, thinking.

How could Jasper not want this baby?

What had I seen?

Could this really kill me?

I spent most of the time contemplating the last one. I thought that the only way to kill an immortal was to burn them? But, the again, this baby seemed to be going against everything we had thought fact.

I heard a knock on the door, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Alice? Can I come in?" Bella asked.

I stood up and opened the door. "of course you can."

she walked into the room, and hugged me. "how do you feel?" she asked.

"fine. Just a little upset... and scared." I said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"why?" she asked, sitting next to me.

I told her about my vision, and how Jasper had reacted.

She thought for a moment. "i can see how he feels... he loves you, and doesn't want to lose you. But I also see where your coming from. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, it was as if I needed Renesmee, not just wanted her. Edward didn't understand.

"trust me, he will come around, he will love this baby." she smiled.

"i sure hope your right." I said, still not smiling.

Chapter eleven

alice's POV

after Bella had left, I decided it was time to find Jasper. I walked outside, and looked around. He wasn't there. I walked around the clearing. Nothing.

"jasper?" I said, looking around in the darkness. No answer.

I walked into the forest. I could smell his scent; it was weak. He hadn't been here for a while.

I followed his trail, realizing how easy it was to track someone when you knew their scent so well. It lead farther into the forest, and I followed. After a few minutes of running, the trail ended at a river. I looked around, but didn't see him.

"jasper?" I said quietly. No response.

I walked closer to the river. "jasper?" I said again, louder. Still no answer.

I looked around one more time, then ran in the direction of the house, worried.

Where was he?

Was he okay?

And, the question that worried me the most: was he coming back?

Just when I thought that, the baby kicked. I fell to the ground in pain, screaming.

_No! Not here!_ I thought. I had to get home... nobody would find me here!

But I was fighting just to stay conscious, I wouldn't be able to stand.

Everything went black.

Chapter twelve

alice's POV

once again, I woke up in my bed. Only this time I was alone.

Jasper still hadn't come home. Realizing that made me frown; part of me had hoped he would be back.

I sat up, realizing how difficult it was getting to do such everyday things.

Bella walked in, with a grim look on her face. "what's wrong?" I asked.

"oh, nothing." she said.

"just tell me." I said.

"well, we are all worried about you. And wondering why you were in the forest alone."

I looked to the ground. "don't worry about me."

she nodded. "but.. why were you in the forest?"

"i was trying to find Jasper. After I had spoken with you, I went to find him. I ended up following his scent into the forest, but it stopped dead at the river." I frowned at the thought.

"oh." was all she said.

"how long was I out?" I asked.

"two days." Bella said, and I gasped. After a moment, I stood up. "thanks, Bella." I said, and walked toward the closet. After I had changed into a black turtleneck and jeans, I went to the family room, where everyone was sitting, doing various things.

Esme noticed my entrance, and walked over to me, not smiling.

"hi Alice. How do you feel?" she asked, hugging me.

"fine." I said.

"okay, good." she still didn't smile.

She went to sit next to Carlisle again, and I leaned against the wall, barely paying attention to the scene around me.

I barely noticed the fact that everyone was staring at me.

Chapter thirteen

alice's POV

Over the next few days, I barely said a word, and almost never left my room. Every once in a while, Esme or Bella would come and try to comfort me, but it didn't help. Nothing could help.

The only person who could help was Jasper. But he was gone.

I was outside, sitting at the edge of the lake. I skipped a rock on the water. Watching it skip across the surface, I thought. Thought about everything.

Where had Jasper gone?

Would he come back?

Was he okay?

What had I seen in that vision?

Thinking didn't help. It only made me worry more. I looked around again, not sure what I was looking for.

I saw flowing black cloaks, blood red eyes. I saw my family, preparing to defend themselves. Preparing to die.

"Alice?" I heard Bella say, pulling me out of the vision.

"the Volturi are coming." I said slowly, shocked.

She gasped. "we have to tell everyone else!" she said, running inside. I followed.

After I had told everyone what I saw, they Immediately started asking questions.

"how many of them are coming?" Carlisle asked.

"just Aro, caius, Marcus, and about ten members of the guard." I said.

"when?" Edward asked.

"soon." I said.

"why?" Bella asked. I didn't answer immediately.

"me." I was the reason my family was in danger.

Chapter 14

alice's POV

"but I want to fight!" I said.

"you can't." Carlisle said.

"and why not!"

"because you are pregnant, and fighting could hurt your baby."

"okay. But I still want to be there for the fight. Maybe if they see me, they will understand that we aren't a threat."

he nodded. "but if it resorts to violence, you must leave."

"okay." I said, and he left the room.

After I had seen the Volturi coming yesterday, we had figured they would be coming in about three days, which gave us very little time to prepare.

And now I wasn't going to fight. That would worsen our chances at surviving.

And now I kept seeing flickers. They were all Jasper; he was trying to decide what to do. It hurt to see him, trying to decide if he should come back, or if he should forget me and never look back.

The day of the fight came. We went to the clearing where we would meet the Volturi.

They were already there.

"hello." Aro said.

"hello." Carlisle responded in a voice that was purely business.

All of the Volturi were looking at me.

"why have you come?" carlisle asked, although he already knew.

"well, we heard that you were expecting another member of the family." Aro responded, still looking at me.

Everything was quiet. Then I had a vision of Aro making a signal toward the guard, and them attacking.

I looking to my family, in a line with me at the center. Edward had seen the vision in my thoughts, he looked to me.

I knew I had to leave, knew this would result in battle. I slowly stepped back, and then the guard attacked. I ran, ran as fast as I could toward the house.

Chapter fifteen

alice's POV

I got to the house, and finally stopped. If they were following me, they would have caught me already.

I sat down on the steps leading to the front door. Closing my eyes, I focused all my attention on the fight.

We were winning. Emmett had already taken down one of the guard, and everyone else was close to it.

Then something went wrong.

One of the denalis, Kate, made a wrong move, and accidentally moved out of Bella's shield. She fell to the ground in pain, caused by Jane.

Then Bella moved the shield around her again, but she was caught off guard by Alec, who grabbed her by the arm.

She threw him off, still strong from being a newborn.

I was so caught up in the fight, I didn't realize someone was standing in front of me until I heard them say my name.

Chapter sixteen

alice's POV

I opened my eyes, looking up at the man standing in front of me.

"jasper?" I said, not sure if it was actually him.

He nodded, smiling.

"jasper!" I jumped up, hugging him. "where did you go?" I asked.

"i... I needed time to think." he said, avoiding my question.

"where?" I asked again.

"i went back..." he said. And then I knew.

"oh." I said, looking at him.

"with maria?" I asked. He nodded again, not looking at me.

Then I remember the fight. "jasper, you have to help!" I said.

"help what?" he asked.

"the Volturi came! Everyone is fighting right now!"

"what?" he said.

I pointed in the direction of the clearing where the fight was.

"okay." he looked at me, and frowned. "i love you." he said.

I smiled, and he ran into the forest.

I sat down on the porch again, watching the fight again.

But not for long. I heard someone walk into the clearing again, and looked up to see a girl, about my height, with long black hair, approaching me slowly.


	11. Chapter 17 through 25

**This would be the end.**

**There's a sequel, and then one after that.**

**So if you like and want to read them as well, tell me. I'll post.**

**Enjoy!**

**And try to ignore the fact that I don't feel like editing it. I used to have horrible spelling/grammar.**

* * *

Chapter twenty six

alice's POV

I was angry, I was furious.

But I still loved him. No one could doubt that.

And, somewhere deep down, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this act up forever...

but I had to try.

I was sitting on the floor in the family room reading a book, when Jasper walked in.

"Alice?" he said quietly.

I ignored him.

"please forgive me." he continued quietly.

"why should I?"

"you shouldn't. I know what I did, and I accept the fact that you want nothing to do with me, but I still love you."

I looked at him with a blank expression. "you realize how much you hurt me?"

"yes, I do. And you have no idea how much I regret it."

I thought for a moment, then stood up, walking slowly to him.

"then you are forgiven." I said, with a strange catch in my voice.

Chapter twenty seven

alice's POV

"are you ready, Alice?' Bella said, knocking on the door to Jasper and my bedroom.

"are you sure about this?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a knee length black maternity dress, with matching ankle boots.

"yes, I am. Come on, everyone's waiting." she said.

"here goes nothing," I muttered, opening the door.

"you're acting as if this is the death penalty." Bella criticized.

"it may as well be." I said. This would be the first time I had seen anyone outside of the family since we had taken down the Volturi.

"don't worry. Everyone's excited to see you."

"whatever you say." I said, and we walked down the spiral staircase to the awaiting guests.

Chapter twenty eight

alice's POV

all eyes were on me, and I began feeling nervous.

"um... hi." I said, breaking the silence.

Everyone seemed to relax, and conversations started again.

"i told you a baby shower was a bad idea." I whispered to Bella.

She rolled her eyes. "just have fun, this is going to be one of your last days of freedom."

I thought for a moment, for the first time wondering how it would be to be a mother.

But my thoughts were cut short by Bella whispering again. "come on, let's get the party started."

after all the traditional activities- or at least the traditions that applied to immortals- were finished, everyone started to leave.

"goodbye, Alice." zafrina said, hugging me. "And I am looking forward to meeting the newest edition." she smiled, looking at my bulging stomach.

"we all are..." I said quietly, mentally correcting myself. We all were, except Jasper.

"goodbye, for now, then." she said, walking out the door. Her sisters followed silently.

After everyone had left, I walked slowly to Jasper and my bedroom.

"hey honey." he said quietly as I laid down on the bed.

I sighed. "i can finally relax." I said, closing my eyes. "or, maybe not." I said, as a piercing pain, worse than ever before, ran through my body.

Chapter twenty nine

Alice's POV

I tried not to scream; it only made Jasper worry. But the pain was overwhelming, not like before. This was... different.

It wasn't centered in one place, like the kicks; it was all around, as if the baby was thrashing.

"something's wrong..." I said quietly, still trying to keep calm.

Jasper stood up quickly, and was at my side, not sure what to do.

"the baby. get Carlisle. " I stuttered, biting my lip, and closing my eyes; the pain was overwhelming.

He looked reluctant to leave my side.

"i will be fine!" I choked out, and he hurried out the door.

I waited impatiently for him to come back, to make the pain stop.

"alice? What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask hastily.

"i'm not sure but something has to be wrong." I said, wincing.

I opened my eyes. Carlisle was looking at me, with a look of frustration. Jasper looked like he was in pain, which, knowing him, he was.

I couldn't take it anymore; the pain, Jasper's disapproval, everything.

"please, just do something!" I blurted out.

Jasper held my hand. "it will be okay."

"maybe not..." Carlisle contradicted.

"what?" I asked quietly; the pain was still worsening.

"because, I think your going into labor."

chapter thirty

Jasper's POV

I slowly looked to Alice, as the shock hit me.  
"don't worry about me, Jasper. I will be fine." she whispered, with a pained expression.

I didn't respond. No matter how much she assured me, I would worry.

After a moment, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Are you ready, Alice?" he asked. She nodded, looking to me.

I squeezed her hand gently, trying to comfort her.

She half-smiled, and turned her focus back to Carlisle.

I closed my eyes, praying for the best.

"don't worry..." Alice repeated feebly.

Chapter 31

Jasper's POV

"it's a girl." Carlisle said, handing me a child, wrapped in a pink blanket.

I looked at the thing with hatred, thinking only of Alice.

She was laying, unmoving, without a word.

Carlisle was worried, confirming my worst fear.

Alice was dead.

Rosalie walked in, radiating with happiness, looking straight to the baby.

"take her." I murmured, and Rosalie did as told.

I looked to Alice, feeling numb.

This couldn't be happening.

She couldn't be dead.

She wouldn't let this happen.

Chapter 32

alice's POV (I told you it wasn't what you thought!)

pain. That was my world now.

It was all I felt, my body aching more that anything I had ever felt, so painful I thought I was going to die.

But only two things made me hold on, when I was tempted to let go.

Jasper, my only reason for living for so many years.

And my baby.

I could faintly hear the hushed conversation around me, Edward comforting Jasper.

"i know how you feel, Jasper. I know what it's like to lose the one you love." what was he talking about? Jasper hadn't lost anyone. Had he?

"no, you don't. She is actually gone, with no chance of coming back." Jasper said.

Had something gone wrong?

Slowly the conversations died out, until the room was silent again.

All I could think was my baby. Had it died? Had this all been for nothing?

Slowly, after an immeasurable amount of time, the pain faded away, and I felt my strength returning.

Chapter 33

Jasper's POV

I sat in a chair, as I had for the past hours, holding alice's hand, clinging to the hopeless thought she may be alive.

I could hear Rosalie, cooing to the thing, downstairs.

That thing, it had caused all this. If Alice hadn't been so persistent, she would still be with me.

It wasn't until I felt something squeezing my hand, did I look to Alice.

Her eyes fluttered open, with a dazed expression.

I smiled, hardly believing what I was seeing.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She smiled, sitting up slowly.

I hugged her, feeling relieved beyond belief.

"jasper? What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed, letting go of her.

"we thought you were dead." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"me? What a relief." she said, smiling again.

"what?" I asked, looking questioningly.

"i heard you and Edward talking, and thought you were talking about the baby." she said, looking around the room. "where is it?"

"she is downstairs with Rosalie." I said, my hatred coming though in my voice.

Alice looked confused. "what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't respond. I had no reason to hate that thing, now that Alice was fine. But, I still did.

"can i see her?" she asked. Something about her expression told me she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Chapter 34

Alice's POV

Jasper sighed, reluctant to agree.

I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"well, I am going to meet my daughter, whether you approve or not." I said, walking toward the door.

But before I could open it, he was at my side.

I looked to him, and opened the door. I ran down the steps. It felt great to be able to run again, without a swollen stomach getting in your way.

I reached the bottom, but something held me back. I felt nervous, for the first time it what seemed like years.

I took a moment to pull myself together, then walked slowly forward, my eyes searching for anyone.

"Alice?" I heard Edward say, and I walked toward it.

Everyone was in the family room, in complete silence.

And all eyes were on me again.

"um.. hi?" I said quietly, remembering that they all thought I was dead.

"you're alive?" Bella said, walking quickly over to hug me.

"yep. And as good as ever." I smiled as she stood next to Edward again.

I looked around the room for a moment, realizing Rosalie wasn't there.

"where's rose?" I asked Emmett.

"oh... she's in the nursery." he said quietly.

I could only guess how happy my baby was making her.

It almost made me bad that I was going to take that away.

Chapter 35

Alice's POV

I walked up the stairwell, and down the hallway leading to the nursery. Stopping at the door, I took a deep breath, and knocked.

"come in." Rosalie said quietly, and I slowly opened the door.

She was standing by the window, holding a child wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Alice?" she turned to face me.

I nodded, and she looked to the child in her arms.

"can I hold her?" I asked.

After a moment, Rosalie handed me my daughter.

She looked as though she was already several days old.

"how long was I out?" I asked, looking to Jasper standing in the doorway.

"about a day." he answered quietly.

I turned my attention back to my daughter. She had blond hair, the same as jasper's, already flowing down to her chin. Her eyes didn't have one specific color; they seemed to be a new shade altogether.

"did anyone name her yet?" I asked Rosalie.

She shook her head.

I thought for a moment. "how about Katherine?"

"beautiful." she answered, smiling.

"what do you think, Jasper?" I asked, turning to him again.

He nodded, still refusing to look at me.

I frowned. "what is wrong with you? She is your daughter, not just mine."

"she nearly killed you. Do you honestly expect me to forgive that?" he said, and walked out of the room.

Chapter 36

Alice's POV

for a moment, I did nothing. I couldn't believe Jasper could be so childish. It wasn't like him to be this way.

I ran after him carefully, still holding Katherine.

"how could you, Jasper! She is your daughter!" I yelled, when I found him next to the lake once again.

He didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge that I was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Jasper, please, just forgive her! She couldn't help what she did! And I am fine." I said quietly.

"I can't Alice. After what I've gone through, it's not possible." he finally turned to me, but refused to look at Katherine.

"she didn't do anything. If anyone, be mad at me. I'm the one who went through with the pregnancy. I'm the reason I nearly died, not Katherine."

he didn't respond, but finally let his gaze drop to his daughter, our daughter.

She was staring at him, with a hurt expression.

She could understand us. She knew she was the reason we were arguing, and she hated it.

"don't worry sweetie, it will be okay." I said quietly.

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

I looked back to Jasper. "see what you're doing? All she wants is for you to accept her."

he sighed. "that's not going to change anything. She means nothing to me."

"jasper... she is your daughter!" I said. How could he say that about her?

"that doesn't matter. I have never, and never will care about her." he said, turning to face the lake again.

I didn't say anything. Surely he couldn't mean that?

"Daddy?" a soprano voice, very high pitched but still beautiful, said.

I looked to Katherine. She was looking to Jasper again, a tear running down her face.

Chapter 37

alice's POV

I shot Jasper an you-are-so-dead look, and walked slowly back to the house.

"calm down sweetie. Daddy didn't mean it." I comforted, but she clearly wasn't convinced.

And she was crying. How? Vampires couldn't cry.

"don't worry, Katherine." I murmured, brushing the single tear away.

It still didn't help. She broke into sobs, and i gave up on comforting.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Esme said, and was at my side in a split second.

I didn't say anything; it was getting to me too. How could he not care about her?

Now it was Esme doing the comforting. "i'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm not so sure." I muttered, looking out the window, seeing Jasper still standing where we had left him.

"daddy..." Katherine whispered again, closing her eyes.

Continued...

"could you get Carlisle for me?" I asked Esme. Maybe he could help.

She nodded, and disappeared up the staircase.

I looked to Katherine again. She wasn't crying.

The house was dead quiet; in the silence I heard something. Like the ticking of a clock.

A beating heart?

"Alice?" Carlisle said, walking into the room. "you wanted to see me?"

"it's Katherine." I started, looking to my daughter.

"is something wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

"i don't know... but I could swear I saw he crying earlier."

he looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Katherine.

"may I see her?" he asked.

"of course." I said, and he took her.

"I'm going to run some tests. Is that okay?" he asked again.

"go ahead. I trust you." I said, and he walked to his office, carrying Katherine.

I didn't have time to think about what tests he would do. I had to talk some sense into Jasper, make him accept Katherine without her there making it worse.

Chapter Thirty Eight

jasper's POV

I heard alice's feather light footsteps as she slowly approached me.

In didn't acknowledge her presence, I didn't even turn to face her.

"Jasper. Please, I'm not going to ask again. Forgive her. She didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't respond, only kicked a rock into the lake, watched as the thin ice cracked.

I could practically feel Alice's stare, see her hurt expression as she said, "fine. You've made your decision. And I've made mine," her voice faded to a whisper, quieter with every word she said. "goodbye, Jasper."

I turned around. She was already gone.


	12. Chapter 25 through 38

**This would be the end.**

**There's a sequel, and then one after that.**

**So if you like and want to read them as well, tell me. I'll post.**

**Enjoy!**

**And try to ignore the fact that I don't feel like editing it. I used to have horrible spelling/grammar.**

* * *

Chapter twenty six

alice's POV

I was angry, I was furious.

But I still loved him. No one could doubt that.

And, somewhere deep down, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this act up forever...

but I had to try.

I was sitting on the floor in the family room reading a book, when Jasper walked in.

"Alice?" he said quietly.

I ignored him.

"please forgive me." he continued quietly.

"why should I?"

"you shouldn't. I know what I did, and I accept the fact that you want nothing to do with me, but I still love you."

I looked at him with a blank expression. "you realize how much you hurt me?"

"yes, I do. And you have no idea how much I regret it."

I thought for a moment, then stood up, walking slowly to him.

"then you are forgiven." I said, with a strange catch in my voice.

Chapter twenty seven

alice's POV

"are you ready, Alice?' Bella said, knocking on the door to Jasper and my bedroom.

"are you sure about this?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a knee length black maternity dress, with matching ankle boots.

"yes, I am. Come on, everyone's waiting." she said.

"here goes nothing," I muttered, opening the door.

"you're acting as if this is the death penalty." Bella criticized.

"it may as well be." I said. This would be the first time I had seen anyone outside of the family since we had taken down the Volturi.

"don't worry. Everyone's excited to see you."

"whatever you say." I said, and we walked down the spiral staircase to the awaiting guests.

Chapter twenty eight

alice's POV

all eyes were on me, and I began feeling nervous.

"um... hi." I said, breaking the silence.

Everyone seemed to relax, and conversations started again.

"i told you a baby shower was a bad idea." I whispered to Bella.

She rolled her eyes. "just have fun, this is going to be one of your last days of freedom."

I thought for a moment, for the first time wondering how it would be to be a mother.

But my thoughts were cut short by Bella whispering again. "come on, let's get the party started."

after all the traditional activities- or at least the traditions that applied to immortals- were finished, everyone started to leave.

"goodbye, Alice." zafrina said, hugging me. "And I am looking forward to meeting the newest edition." she smiled, looking at my bulging stomach.

"we all are..." I said quietly, mentally correcting myself. We all were, except Jasper.

"goodbye, for now, then." she said, walking out the door. Her sisters followed silently.

After everyone had left, I walked slowly to Jasper and my bedroom.

"hey honey." he said quietly as I laid down on the bed.

I sighed. "i can finally relax." I said, closing my eyes. "or, maybe not." I said, as a piercing pain, worse than ever before, ran through my body.

Chapter twenty nine

Alice's POV

I tried not to scream; it only made Jasper worry. But the pain was overwhelming, not like before. This was... different.

It wasn't centered in one place, like the kicks; it was all around, as if the baby was thrashing.

"something's wrong..." I said quietly, still trying to keep calm.

Jasper stood up quickly, and was at my side, not sure what to do.

"the baby. get Carlisle. " I stuttered, biting my lip, and closing my eyes; the pain was overwhelming.

He looked reluctant to leave my side.

"i will be fine!" I choked out, and he hurried out the door.

I waited impatiently for him to come back, to make the pain stop.

"alice? What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask hastily.

"i'm not sure but something has to be wrong." I said, wincing.

I opened my eyes. Carlisle was looking at me, with a look of frustration. Jasper looked like he was in pain, which, knowing him, he was.

I couldn't take it anymore; the pain, Jasper's disapproval, everything.

"please, just do something!" I blurted out.

Jasper held my hand. "it will be okay."

"maybe not..." Carlisle contradicted.

"what?" I asked quietly; the pain was still worsening.

"because, I think your going into labor."

chapter thirty

Jasper's POV

I slowly looked to Alice, as the shock hit me.  
"don't worry about me, Jasper. I will be fine." she whispered, with a pained expression.

I didn't respond. No matter how much she assured me, I would worry.

After a moment, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Are you ready, Alice?" he asked. She nodded, looking to me.

I squeezed her hand gently, trying to comfort her.

She half-smiled, and turned her focus back to Carlisle.

I closed my eyes, praying for the best.

"don't worry..." Alice repeated feebly.

Chapter 31

Jasper's POV

"it's a girl." Carlisle said, handing me a child, wrapped in a pink blanket.

I looked at the thing with hatred, thinking only of Alice.

She was laying, unmoving, without a word.

Carlisle was worried, confirming my worst fear.

Alice was dead.

Rosalie walked in, radiating with happiness, looking straight to the baby.

"take her." I murmured, and Rosalie did as told.

I looked to Alice, feeling numb.

This couldn't be happening.

She couldn't be dead.

She wouldn't let this happen.

Chapter 32

alice's POV (I told you it wasn't what you thought!)

pain. That was my world now.

It was all I felt, my body aching more that anything I had ever felt, so painful I thought I was going to die.

But only two things made me hold on, when I was tempted to let go.

Jasper, my only reason for living for so many years.

And my baby.

I could faintly hear the hushed conversation around me, Edward comforting Jasper.

"i know how you feel, Jasper. I know what it's like to lose the one you love." what was he talking about? Jasper hadn't lost anyone. Had he?

"no, you don't. She is actually gone, with no chance of coming back." Jasper said.

Had something gone wrong?

Slowly the conversations died out, until the room was silent again.

All I could think was my baby. Had it died? Had this all been for nothing?

Slowly, after an immeasurable amount of time, the pain faded away, and I felt my strength returning.

Chapter 33

Jasper's POV

I sat in a chair, as I had for the past hours, holding alice's hand, clinging to the hopeless thought she may be alive.

I could hear Rosalie, cooing to the thing, downstairs.

That thing, it had caused all this. If Alice hadn't been so persistent, she would still be with me.

It wasn't until I felt something squeezing my hand, did I look to Alice.

Her eyes fluttered open, with a dazed expression.

I smiled, hardly believing what I was seeing.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She smiled, sitting up slowly.

I hugged her, feeling relieved beyond belief.

"jasper? What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed, letting go of her.

"we thought you were dead." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"me? What a relief." she said, smiling again.

"what?" I asked, looking questioningly.

"i heard you and Edward talking, and thought you were talking about the baby." she said, looking around the room. "where is it?"

"she is downstairs with Rosalie." I said, my hatred coming though in my voice.

Alice looked confused. "what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't respond. I had no reason to hate that thing, now that Alice was fine. But, I still did.

"can i see her?" she asked. Something about her expression told me she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Chapter 34

Alice's POV

Jasper sighed, reluctant to agree.

I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"well, I am going to meet my daughter, whether you approve or not." I said, walking toward the door.

But before I could open it, he was at my side.

I looked to him, and opened the door. I ran down the steps. It felt great to be able to run again, without a swollen stomach getting in your way.

I reached the bottom, but something held me back. I felt nervous, for the first time it what seemed like years.

I took a moment to pull myself together, then walked slowly forward, my eyes searching for anyone.

"Alice?" I heard Edward say, and I walked toward it.

Everyone was in the family room, in complete silence.

And all eyes were on me again.

"um.. hi?" I said quietly, remembering that they all thought I was dead.

"you're alive?" Bella said, walking quickly over to hug me.

"yep. And as good as ever." I smiled as she stood next to Edward again.

I looked around the room for a moment, realizing Rosalie wasn't there.

"where's rose?" I asked Emmett.

"oh... she's in the nursery." he said quietly.

I could only guess how happy my baby was making her.

It almost made me bad that I was going to take that away.

Chapter 35

Alice's POV

I walked up the stairwell, and down the hallway leading to the nursery. Stopping at the door, I took a deep breath, and knocked.

"come in." Rosalie said quietly, and I slowly opened the door.

She was standing by the window, holding a child wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Alice?" she turned to face me.

I nodded, and she looked to the child in her arms.

"can I hold her?" I asked.

After a moment, Rosalie handed me my daughter.

She looked as though she was already several days old.

"how long was I out?" I asked, looking to Jasper standing in the doorway.

"about a day." he answered quietly.

I turned my attention back to my daughter. She had blond hair, the same as jasper's, already flowing down to her chin. Her eyes didn't have one specific color; they seemed to be a new shade altogether.

"did anyone name her yet?" I asked Rosalie.

She shook her head.

I thought for a moment. "how about Katherine?"

"beautiful." she answered, smiling.

"what do you think, Jasper?" I asked, turning to him again.

He nodded, still refusing to look at me.

I frowned. "what is wrong with you? She is your daughter, not just mine."

"she nearly killed you. Do you honestly expect me to forgive that?" he said, and walked out of the room.

Chapter 36

Alice's POV

for a moment, I did nothing. I couldn't believe Jasper could be so childish. It wasn't like him to be this way.

I ran after him carefully, still holding Katherine.

"how could you, Jasper! She is your daughter!" I yelled, when I found him next to the lake once again.

He didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge that I was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Jasper, please, just forgive her! She couldn't help what she did! And I am fine." I said quietly.

"I can't Alice. After what I've gone through, it's not possible." he finally turned to me, but refused to look at Katherine.

"she didn't do anything. If anyone, be mad at me. I'm the one who went through with the pregnancy. I'm the reason I nearly died, not Katherine."

he didn't respond, but finally let his gaze drop to his daughter, our daughter.

She was staring at him, with a hurt expression.

She could understand us. She knew she was the reason we were arguing, and she hated it.

"don't worry sweetie, it will be okay." I said quietly.

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

I looked back to Jasper. "see what you're doing? All she wants is for you to accept her."

he sighed. "that's not going to change anything. She means nothing to me."

"jasper... she is your daughter!" I said. How could he say that about her?

"that doesn't matter. I have never, and never will care about her." he said, turning to face the lake again.

I didn't say anything. Surely he couldn't mean that?

"Daddy?" a soprano voice, very high pitched but still beautiful, said.

I looked to Katherine. She was looking to Jasper again, a tear running down her face.

Chapter 37

alice's POV

I shot Jasper an you-are-so-dead look, and walked slowly back to the house.

"calm down sweetie. Daddy didn't mean it." I comforted, but she clearly wasn't convinced.

And she was crying. How? Vampires couldn't cry.

"don't worry, Katherine." I murmured, brushing the single tear away.

It still didn't help. She broke into sobs, and i gave up on comforting.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Esme said, and was at my side in a split second.

I didn't say anything; it was getting to me too. How could he not care about her?

Now it was Esme doing the comforting. "i'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm not so sure." I muttered, looking out the window, seeing Jasper still standing where we had left him.

"daddy..." Katherine whispered again, closing her eyes.

Continued...

"could you get Carlisle for me?" I asked Esme. Maybe he could help.

She nodded, and disappeared up the staircase.

I looked to Katherine again. She wasn't crying.

The house was dead quiet; in the silence I heard something. Like the ticking of a clock.

A beating heart?

"Alice?" Carlisle said, walking into the room. "you wanted to see me?"

"it's Katherine." I started, looking to my daughter.

"is something wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

"i don't know... but I could swear I saw he crying earlier."

he looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Katherine.

"may I see her?" he asked.

"of course." I said, and he took her.

"I'm going to run some tests. Is that okay?" he asked again.

"go ahead. I trust you." I said, and he walked to his office, carrying Katherine.

I didn't have time to think about what tests he would do. I had to talk some sense into Jasper, make him accept Katherine without her there making it worse.

Chapter Thirty Eight

jasper's POV

I heard alice's feather light footsteps as she slowly approached me.

In didn't acknowledge her presence, I didn't even turn to face her.

"Jasper. Please, I'm not going to ask again. Forgive her. She didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't respond, only kicked a rock into the lake, watched as the thin ice cracked.

I could practically feel Alice's stare, see her hurt expression as she said, "fine. You've made your decision. And I've made mine," her voice faded to a whisper, quieter with every word she said. "goodbye, Jasper."

I turned around. She was already gone.


	13. SEQUEL

**So the sequel is posted.**

**I'm too lazy to link, so go to my profile. It's entitled: The Hidden.**

**Easy enough?**

**xox HollandMarie**


End file.
